Elliot Vance
Elliot, a character from the It Lives Beneath book, is your character's half-brother. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Elliot has brown curly hair, tan skin and brown eyes. He wears a navy blue beanie and a blue and black shirt with a fire pattern on it. Personality Every bit the awkward teenager, Elliot appears moody at times, sarcastic at others and tends to keep to himself unless he's talking with Robbie. If you tease him about his friend, he first denies any interest; when you tell him you're okay with it, he is relieved, but still hesitant. It takes encouragement for him to be brave and take a risk. Chapters It Lives It Lives Beneath *Chapter 1: Dead in the Water *Chapter 2: Out of Your Depth *Chapter 3: Off the Deep End *Chapter 7: Hidden Depths *Chapter 8: The Floodgates *Chapter 10: Still Waters *Chapter 13: Hell or High Water *Chapter 14: Under Pressure *Chapter 16: Thicker Than Water *Chapter 17: Fishsticks Relationships Your Character Elliot is shown to have a close relationship with you, his older half-sibling. At the beginning of the story, you two had just gotten back from seeing a movie together. You are also protective towards him, given that you try to shield his eyes from your parents' gruesome murder and offer to leave Imogen's party in case he was uncomfortable being by himself. In the beginning, he thinks you're suffering from the stress of the murder and by relocating to Pine Springs, you are trying to help him. However, he trusts you and goes with you. If you decide to tell Robbie the origin of Elliot's nickname, he will "hate" you for embarrassing him. When he was little, he asked for a scooter every year for his birthday and for Christmas. One day, your parents finally bought him one and he took it out onto the street. It was his big moment of triumph. But then he fell immediately and knocked out four baby teeth. Since then, he has been scared of scooters, skateboards, bikes, anything with wheels. Arthur Vance Arthur Vance is Elliot's maternal grandfather. In the beginning, they don't have a close relationship because of Arthur's abrasive attitude and the fact that they have never met until the murder of Elliot's parents. When Arthur "confesses" to murdering Ned Mallory and your parents, Elliot can't believe it. Later, when the truth is revealed, Elliot is relieved. When Josephine comes for Arthur's blood, he wants you and Elliot to leave and save yourselves. But you both tell him to shut up and fight alongside each other to protect him. If Arthur survives, he remains Elliot's guardian and Elliot will stay in Pine Springs and attend high school there. Robbie Sutcliffe Robbie is a friend Elliot has made, though it's implied that he has a crush on Robbie despite denying it. In Chapter 10, you are able to overhear how Elliot is practicing a speech to tell Robbie about his feelings and ask him to be his boyfriend. Later in the same chapter, if you supported their relationship, Robbie will confess his feelings first and Elliot will kiss Robbie. In Chapter 17, although Robbie will be going home to his mother, the two boys plan to stay in touch via live-streaming, video calls, and all the glories of technology. Gallery YoungILBMC&ElliotwiththeirParentsonHalloween.png|Young MC & Elliot w/ Parents on Halloween Trivia * He is a playable character if your character dies in the final chapter of It Lives Beneath. * He resembles musician Hayden Summerall. * The name Elliot is of English and Breton origin, which means: Strength and right; bravely and truly; boldly and rightly. It's believed that Elliot comes from Elie, a diminutive of the Hebrew name Elijah (which means "Jehovah is God" or "my God is Jehovah"). ** The surname Vance is of Old English origin and means "one who lives near the Marshland" or "dweller of bog". * He shares the same forename as Elliot Langdon from Passport to Romance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Teens Category:LGBT Category:Victims of Josephine Vance Category:Playable Characters Category:Playing Cupid